The First Meeting
by littlemisscute43
Summary: What started out as a little chat between a handsome young man and an awkward young boy became a base for their long-lasting friendship. A Skatoony Chapter Fanfic.


A young man with red, curly hair, thin eyebrows, beautiful blue eyes, and a tall body was standing outside his home, waiting for the bus to arrive. He wore the nicest clothes he could find: a red polo shirt, khaki pants, a matching blazer, and brown dress-shoes. He was always to look his best whenever he goes out, even on a trip to Foody-Mart. He was carrying four bags of luggage with him. He was going to a high-class university.

This young man is called Prince Earl Jones King of Jatoanjncjsajlmaibjdsnjawkhbnodsa II. The name of this kingdom-city is hard to pronounce and pretty long, so it is usually called Jatoan. Most people call Prince Earl Jones King of Jatoanjncjsajlmaibjdsnjawkhbnodsa II "Prince Earl", "Earl Jr.", "Earl Jones Jr.", "Earl", "Mr. Jones", or as his friends call him, "The Earl". He is the firstborn of five children and the former heir to the throne before declining it.

In 1925, the old king and queen decided to have the kingdom build a private school called the Fritzload Private School. By then, the children would be free to either attend a college or uphold their royal duties. The firstborn, of course, has always been the one to uphold his/her royal duties, and it would be the same until Earl's birth in 1964. He turned down his royal duties so he could go to college with his friends. His father was surprised by Earl's choices, but his mother respected his wishes, giving him a little home to grow up in.

The Earl continued to wait for the bus until he heard someone calling for help.

"Help! Help!  
Earl turned to where the sound came. It was coming from the park across the street, and there a boy with black hair, green eyes and odd little things on his teeth that Earl never heard of being bullied by three other boys. The was wearing a red striped shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and, most importantly, a pair of eyeglasses. Earl dropped his bags and ran to the poor glasses-wearing boy as fast as possible.

"Look at him!" said the first bully.

"He's so weak and pathetic." said the second bully. The third bully grabbed the boy's glasses.

"Hey!" The boy called out. "Those glasses are very expensive. I need them!" The third bully put on the boy's glasses and said in a stupid voice "Hi, I'm a dork. Has anyone seen my glasses? Oh, wait! They're on my face. Silly Me!" The boy was angry and said "You know what? You guys only hurt me on the inside."

"Maybe your physical injuries should match your emotional injuries." The first bully said as he picked up the boy. He was about to punch the boy when he felt a hand grabbing his arm. It was Earl. "Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?" The three bullies look at each other before looking at Earl as if they've never seen the guy before.

"Looks like the bigger they are, the harder they fall." said the second bully. It was not long before Earl pulled a tennis racket out of his back. The bullies started to looked scared.

"Do your parents know this? Because if they do, they'll give you a tennis-sized spanking." The bullies put down the boy, gave him back his glasses, and then cried and ran away. The Earl walked up to the boy, and kneeled down saying "Are you okay?"

"A little bit." The boy said quietly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. My name is Earl. Can you tell me your name?" The boy sunk his head a little bit and said "You're gonna laugh at me."

"No I won't. I promise." Earl can't keep a promise. The boy, in his quietest voice, said…

"Chudd Chudders."

"What?" The Earl said confused.

"Chudd Chudders." The boy said a bit louder.

"I didn't quite hear that." The Earl said, holding his laughter back.

"My name is Chudd Chudders!" the boy shouted. Earl couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you would laugh at my name!"

"I like the name, but tell my why you would be called that?"

"My dad couldn't come up with a more creative name." Chudd said, embarrassed.

"At least your name is short. My name is unnecessarily long, so you can me Earl or The Earl if you feel like it."

"I'll call you Earl. So tell me, Earl, what do you do here?"

"Right now, I'm just waiting for the bus to-oh my gosh! The Bus! I got to be at the bus stop!" Earl got up and ran as quickly as possible in his dress shoes. "Bye, Chudd! I hope you enjoy the rest of you visit." Chudd Chudders only watched Earl until he got on the bus and watched the bus drive away until it turned to the next street.


End file.
